


Vows

by Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla



Series: Kyla's TWDG One-Shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clouis, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Louisentine, Wedding, im sorry, louistine - Freeform, violet is the best wedding planner in the apocolypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla/pseuds/Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla
Summary: The time has come for Clementine and Louis to tie the knot and try their best to make the moment as magical as they can in the midst of the apocalypse.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> god this took longer to write than I'm willing to admit

The rapid sound of his pencil tapping against the paper was the only thing filling the silence of the empty dorm room. Louis sat slouched over the desk, head in hand. The blank page stared back at him almost mockingly. There were so many things he wanted to say but none could escape his mind onto the page. Time was running out. He kicked himself for putting this off for so long. The wedding was only a few days away but Louis had no idea what he would say to her. He leaned back in his chair, that beautiful face distracting him from what he was doing.

 

Clementine, the love of his life. Louis became lost in a daydream as he thought of spending the rest of his life by her side. Waking up to her golden eyes was already blissful, but to be accompanied by that golden ring seemed to make life even sweeter. 

 

The feeling of him falling in love was interrupted by the feeling of him actually falling. Louis quickly grabbed the edge of the desk to prevent his chair from completely tipping backwards.

 

“This is no use.” He muttered to himself.

 

He gave up writing for now as he decided to go see someone he knew he could talk to about anything. Though of course, Marlon was less talkative these days.

 

\---

 

Purple Snapdragons stuck out of the dirt around the worn wooden cross. Louis sat under the midday sun at the foot of the dirt mound. His eyes traced the carved letters spelling the name of his best friend. 

 

“Hey, Marlon.” He spoke to the grave.

“I’m sorry it’s been a while since I came to visit you, we’ve just been so busy with the wedding and other stuff I haven’t had the time.” 

 

He laughed to himself. Part of him thought this was stupid, but deep down he just hoped that somehow Marlon could hear him. 

 

“Everyone’s been good, all excited for the wedding. Oh- I hope you don’t mind that Aasim is my best man.” He let out a sigh.

 

“I wish you were here, man. I don’t blame AJ, of course, I love the little dude. Though, he isn’t so little anymore. He’ll be eleven this winter.” Louis never thought he could be a dad, but Clem always assured him he was doing a good job.

 

“I love them both, so much. Clem and AJ are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I just don’t want to screw this up. Makeshift as it is this is our  _ wedding. _ ” 

 

_ Heh, wedding jitters. _

 

“I’ll think of something.” He decided

“Tell Mitch and Brody I said hi.” 

 

\---

 

It was as if all inspiration had left him. His fingers laid motionless on the piano keys, unable to find any notes to play. He ran his thumb over the carving they had made the night before everything went to hell. He remembered that night in such vivid detail. The good and the bad, though he chose to only think of the former.

 

He could still recall the heat in his cheeks when she called him cute...

 

The feeling of his heart skipping a beat when she said she like-liked him...

 

The softness of her lips the first time they kissed…

 

“Louis?”

 

Louis’ trip down memory lane took a detour when the voice of his adopted son called out to him.

 

“Uh, hey little dude. What’s up?”

 

“Violet told me to check on you, make sure you were getting your vows done.” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, a behaviour he picked up from Clementine.

 

_ Shit. _

 

“Tell Vi I’ve got it handled. A little more time and I’ll have the whole school sobbing at the wedding.” He said with his usual dramatic flair.

 

“You’re stuck, aren’t you?” AJ wasn’t falling for it.

 

“You’re gettin’ too smart for your own good, kid.” He scooted over on the bench, giving AJ a spot to sit.

 

“I just don’t know what to say. They’re so many things I  _ want _ to say, but none of them seem  _ right _ .” He grit his teeth in frustration.

 

“Well, you could tell her why you love her.” AJ suggested.

“Tell her how happy she makes you and why you want to stay with her forever.”

 

“That  _ does _ seem like a good start.” He couldn't hold back a chuckle.

“When did you turn into a love guru?”

 

_ “...I don’t know what that is.” _

 

“Heh. Never change, Alvin Junior.” He put his arm around AJ’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

“I love you, kiddo.”

 

“I love you back.” He said, wrapping his arms around Louis.

 

They broke the hug and stood from the piano, each smiling at the other.

 

“C’mon, AJ.” He said, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“We got shit to do.”

 

_ “Swear.” _

 

\---

\---

\---

 

Clementine held her breath as Violet struggled with the zipper on the back of a peach-coloured dress.

 

“It’s no use, it’s just too small.” The blonde huffed.

 

“These dresses are made for high schoolers, of course it’s too small.” Sighed Ruby as she dug through more of the school’s old costume bins.

 

“Well, we have to figure  _ something _ out. She can’t just walk down the aisle in those mud-stained jeans.” Violet helped Clem out of yet another failed dress.

 

Clementine shuddered against the draftiness of the old theatre. A simple white tank top leaving her arms exposed to the chill.

 

Clem crossed her arms, her eyes finding a fascination with the floorboards.

 

“It’s okay hun, we’ll find somethin’ to make you look right beautiful for your wedding.” Ruby assured, noticing her silence.

 

“The dress isn’t what I’m really worried about.” She confessed. Letting out a heavy sigh, she sat down on the edge of the stage.

“I don’t know what I’m going to say to him.”

 

“Oh,  _ God _ . You haven’t written your vows yet either? You two are just made for each other.” Violet was the most stressed out wedding planner in the apocalypse.

 

Clem didn’t respond. Instead, she fiddled with the ring on her finger. The slightly tarnished gold band was adorned with several small diamonds. The slight looseness of the band caused the heavy diamond setting to slip upside down around her finger.

 

_ I need to get a chain for this. _

 

She found herself playing with it often, not wanting to lose it by not paying attention and letting it slip off.

 

She remembered the day Louis proposed to her.

 

He had been acting odd that entire day. Nervous and jittery. He was quick to pull her away from the others once her watch shift ended just as the sun began to set. She remembered catching Violet’s wink as he tugged her along. She couldn’t deny that she teared up when he showed her the ring that had belonged to his mother. Tears of happiness spilling down both of their faces when she said yes.

 

“Just write about how much you love him and that you’ll be together forever and all that.” Ruby continued to dig through the boxes.

 

“It has to be special. I can’t just say something generic and pretend it came from my heart.” She laid back onto the stage, staring up at the sunlight that peeked through the holes in the roof.

 

“I just didn’t think I’d ever be getting married. Once the world died I figured all of that stuff died too.” She ran her fingers through her loose curls, spying her hat laying a foot away.

 

She reached to arm out to grab it, holding the damaged cap in front of her as she sat up.

 

_ I need to take better care of this. _

 

Her dad’s hat was filled with rips and holes and covered in stains from all kinds of muck. The D on the front peeled nearly halfway off.

 

She could hardly remember the voices of her parents. The mental image of their faces was tainted with the dead eyes and rotting skin of the walkers she found in the Savannah herd. Her memories of the old world didn’t even seem real anymore, like some kind of happy dream or alternate reality. 

 

_ I miss you both. _

 

_ You too, Lee. _

 

She blinked back a few tears as she placed her hat back on her head, wearing the brim low.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up over the past.” Violet took a seat next to her, speaking as if she could read her mind.

“Now’s the time to think about the future.”

 

To Clem’s surprise, Violet pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug, then after pulling away with a smile.

 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen you initiate a hug.” She laughed.

 

“Yeah? Well, don’t get used to it.” The blonde joked.

_ “You’re gonna be happy whether you like it or not, damnit.” _

 

“Thanks for doing this for us, Vi. You didn’t have to make things so elaborate.” Violet was the one who insisted on a whole ceremony, flowers and fancy clothes in all. It was already more than she ever could have asked for.

 

“You and Louis are my best friends, and I’ll be damned if I can’t put on an epic wedding for you guys.” She smirked.    
  
_ “Thank you, Violet.”  _ Her voice caught a bit in her throat as she choked up a bit. She could never be able to explain how much this meant to her.

 

“Oh  _ c’mon,  _ enough with the waterworks. We still gotta find you a dress that’ll knock that dork’s socks off.” Violet stood up, offering her hand to Clem as they both went to give Ruby a hand.

 

“I know what I’m going to write about.” Clementine decided. Her heart swelled in anticipation for the upcoming event.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Hey, guys? I think I found something.” Ruby called from a mess of searched boxes. The two girls rejoined the third, who unveiled her latest find.

 

“So what y’all think?”

 

A wide grin formed on Clementine’s face.

 

_ “It’s perfect.” _

 

\---

\---

\---

 

Louis adjusted his suit jacket in the cracked mirror, frowning at how large it appeared on him.

 

“You look fine, Louis” Violet assured, quickly checking her own slightly town jacket.

“Now c’mon we need to get you out there so I can check on Clem.”

 

She practically shoved him out the door.

 

“You’re taking this very seriously, aren’t you?” he chuckled.

“Almost as if you care or something.”

 

_ “Don’t push your luck.” _ She said impassively, continuing to lead him to the music room.

“You finished your vows, right?”

 

“Yeah, of course I did.” he fiddled with the slightly crumpled paper in his pocket. Louis had gone over the words again and again until they were burned into his brain, but he still couldn’t bring himself to leave the page behind.

 

“Good, now get in your spot.” With that Violet rushed off to find Clementine.

 

The music room was decorated in an assortment of wildflowers. The red petals of the Indian Blanketflowers were mixed with the bright yellow of the Black-eyed Susans. Each bouquet sat in an old glass jar on tables and shelves outlining the room. Chairs were lined in short rows, leaving a gap in the middle as the aisle. 

 

“Nervous?” Aasim asked him.

 

“You can bet your ass I’m nervous.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Yet at the same time, this is the best day of my life.”

 

His heart fluttered in anticipation. Louis hadn’t been able to see her since that morning as they were hurried away to prepare for the event.

 

“I’m happy for you, dude. You guys are really good together.” Aasim gave him a pat on the shoulder as they awaited the arrival of the bride.

 

\---

 

Clementine played with her hands restlessly as she sat in the desk chair in her room. Her ring was absent from her finger, left with AJ for the ceremony. She kicked her bare feet from under the long hem of her dress.

 

Her wedding dress was scarlet red like the colour of a rose’s petals. Long flowing silk ran from her collarbone to the floor tied just under her ribs with a sash. Her arms were left bare in the sleeveless gown.

 

“I’ve never worn something like this before.” She told Ruby, who was busy arranging Clem’s curls into a stylish updo, leaving a few locks to hang around her face.

“Do you think Louis is going to like it?”

 

“Like it? Louis is going to love it, just like he loves you.” 

“All done.” Ruby held a hand mirror in front of her. 

 

Clem ran her fingers over her styled curls.

 

_ Ruby did a great job. _

 

“Thank you.” She smiled, giving the redhead a hug.

 

A knock on the door slightly startled them both as Violet entered the dorm. Her eyes widened when she saw the bride.

 

“You look amazing, Clem.” Violet gasped.

 

Clementine’s anxiety began to turn to giddiness as she twirled for them, letting her skirt flare out in every direction.

 

“I’m ready.” she declared, putting on the white flats they had found for her and taking her bouquet.

 

“Your future husband awaits.” Violet said as she held the door for her.

 

\---

 

“Attention, everyone.” Violet called to the group.

“The bride has arrived.”

 

Louis’ jaw immediately dropped. She was gorgeous. A gown so simple yet so elegant.

 

_ She picked me. _

 

He could barely believe it.

 

_ This living goddess actually picked me. _

 

Heat crossed both of their faces as Clementine made her way down the aisle.

 

She tried to focus on her steps, dreading the idea of tripping over her skirt. Her eyes were deadlocked on his, finding nothing but love. She walked past their smiling friends until she reached the man she loved. She passed her bouquet to Ruby, letting Louis take her hands in his.

 

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered, making her heart jump even more than it already was.

 

“Alright, everybody.” Violet smiled, pulling a few small cards out of her pocket.

“We’re here today because two of our amazing friends fell in love and wanted to be able to unite in the way of the old world, and what kind of friends would we be if we didn’t support them and throw a kickass wedding?”

 

That earned a few woots from the audience.

 

“But today isn’t about us. Today is about Clementine and Louis getting married and being a family.” She nodded to Louis.

 

This is the moment he had been preparing for. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he gazed into her stunning golden eyes. Louis abandoned the paper in his pocket. He knew what he was going to say.

 

_ “Clementine I…” _ He began, his breath slightly catching in his throat.

 

**_“You and AJ both mean the world to me. I never thought I could have this kind of family.”_ **

 

**_“I never thought there would be someone like you who would want me.”_ **

 

**_“Someone who could really see me for me, not just some stupid jokester who plays the piano.”_ **

 

**_“This family is more than I ever could have asked for, and I promise, I will protect you with everything that I am 'til the day I die.”_ **

 

His tone was serious but his smile never faded. 

 

**_“And I vow to keep making my stupid jokes, and keep playing my stupid piano, and make you laugh every day because it is the most beautiful sound in the world.”_ **

 

Clementine giggled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

**_“I vow to hold you tight through whatever this crazy world decides to throw at us, and whatever that ends up being, we face it together.”_ **

 

He squeezed her hands tightly, their foreheads pressed together.

 

**_“Forever and ever.”_ **

 

“Wow.” Violet mumbled.

 

Clementine wiped the tears from her eyes. It was her turn to speak.

 

_ “Louis, I love you more than words can say.” _ She choked back her tears.

 

**_“The day AJ and I arrived here at the school was one of the best days of my life, even if I didn't know it at the time.”_ **

 

**_“I was scared at first, I wasn't sure if I could open myself up to someone again after losing so many…”_ **

 

Her eyes fell.

 

**_“But you? You sparked a light in me I didn't think I had anymore.”_ **

 

**_“I know there are things you still blame yourself for, stuff you wish you could take back even though you don't need to.”_ **

 

**_“But that was forever ago.”_ **

 

She saw him begin to tear up. She knew he still blamed himself for AJ getting shot all those years ago.

 

**_“Today is a new day, and today I vow to be by your side for the rest of our lives.”_ **

 

**_“I vow to be there whenever you need me, and to be just as much of a rock for you as you've been for me.”_ **

 

**_“And I just have to thank you, Louis, because you taught me how to live, not just survive.”_ **

 

Tears rolled down the faces of both the bride and the groom.

 

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Even stone cold Violet could be heard sniffling a little.

 

“O-okay, that was beautiful.” Violet cleared her throat.

“AJ, it’s time for the rings.”

 

AJ hopped up from his seat. Two rings, one adorned with diamonds paired with a plain gold band salvaged from a supply run rested an old red pillow in AJ’s hands. He excitedly held it up as Louis held his mom’s ring in his hand.

 

_ No, it’s Clementine’s ring now.  _

 

**_“I, Louis,_ **

**_take you, Clementine,_ **

**_as my wife._ **

**_With this ring, I thee wed_ ** ****_  
_ **_and with all I am_ ** ****_  
_ **_and all I have_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I honour you.”_

 

Louis slipped the ring onto her finger, the gemstones sparkling in the sun that peeked in from the windows. It looked so natural.

 

“I’m sorry that it doesn’t really fit.” He saw how the band slipped loosely around her finger.

 

_ “It’s still perfect.” _ Clem assured with a smile.

 

With a shaky hand, she plucked the second ring from the pillow.

 

**_“I, Clementine,_ **

**_take you, Louis,_ **

**_as my husband._ **

**_With this ring, I thee wed_ ** ****_  
_ **_and with all I am_ ** ****_  
_ **_and all I have_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I honour you.”_

 

She repeated the vows, truly meaning them with all of her heart as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

 

The matching rings were a symbol of their love. Two small pieces of jewelry that meant so much more than they appeared. Their love was their bond, and the rings were proof.

 

It was time.

 

“By the power vested in me by Ericson’s Boarding School for Troubled Youth, I now pronounce you  _ husband and wife _ .” Violet threw her unused cards over her shoulder.

_ “You may now kiss the bride.” _

 

Louis hardly waited for Violet to finish her sentence before he pressed his lips to his new wife’s. Clementine wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her slightly off the ground, her toes barely touching the hardwood.

 

The cheers of their friends were loud and wild. When the kiss broke, the newlyweds swooped in on AJ, pulling their boy into a tight hug.

 

The rest of the day was a party. Everyone danced and sang and had the time of their lives. For one day, they managed to make it feel like the world had never ended. 

 

The whole gang enjoyed some of Omar’s specially made stew in place of an unobtainable cake. They didn’t mine. Everyone enjoyed Omar’s cooking. By the time the sun set the party was calmer. Tennessee played a song on a guitar as the couple slow danced.

 

The two moved with each other in small circles, swaying back and forth to the music. 

 

“I love you, Louis. So much.” She whispered.

 

“I love you too, darlin’.”

 

Clementine rested her head on Louis’ chest as he held her. To her, the world only existed in that one room. That one moment. Surrounded by their friends as she rested in her husband's arms while he whispered the lyrics to the song in her ear.

 

**_Cause it’s you and me,_ **

 

**_And all of the people_ **

 

**_With nothing to do,_ **

 

**_Nothing to lose._ **

 

**_And it’s you and me,_ **

 

**_And all of the people_ **

 

**_And I don’t know why,_ **

 

**_I can’t keep my eyes off of you._ **


End file.
